Founder's Day Secret
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: For many years, the secret of the Founder's Day backdrop has been whispered about, rumored, and discarded as a myth. Until some curious students find some truth for themselves. First WCTH fic


"Hey, Celeste, come look at this!" Sam waved her over. He and her brother, Joseph were bent over something in the corner, and she was curious what the two boys were up to when they were supposed to be helping clean up from the Founder's Day play.

When she got closer, she noticed Joseph held a magnifying glass and was holding back laughter. She noticed that they were examining the backdrop for the play, which they were supposed to be putting away at the moment.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her own hard look at the mountain scene on display.

"Have you heard the rumor about a hidden picture in the backdrop?" Sam asked.

Celeste shook her head in disapproval. "That's just a silly myth. Why would anyone…"

Her brother interrupted her and thrust the magnifying glass into her hand. "We found it! And you'll never guess what it is! See for yourself!" Joseph said.

He and Sam pointed at a corner where Celeste could just make out something red. She leaned in close and placed the glass directly over the indicated spot. The picture took a moment to come into view, and when she finally processed what she was seeing, she gasped loudly. "Is that supposed to be what I think it is?" she asked.

"I think so," Sam said confidently.

"Do you think she knows about it?" Celeste asked.

"This backdrop has been used for many years already. She probably does know already," Joseph said.

"The rumor about the picture gets told every Founder's Day for as long as I can remember," Sam said.

"Children, what are you doing?"

Celeste, Joseph and Sam all rose quickly. "Nothing Mrs. Thornton!" Sam responded quickly.

"We were just putting the backdrop away like you asked, Mama," Joseph said.

Each child tried to put on an innocent face, but they all noticed when her eyes focused on the backdrop, for a distinct flush came over her face. She cleared her throat and motioned off-handedly to the backdrop. "Well, then, why don't you get it put away?"

"Yes Mama!" Celeste answered. Mrs. Thornton walked away, but each child wondered, "Was that really Constable Thornton and their teacher in the painting?"

* * *

Elizabeth turned down the covers and slipped into bed, her journal open and ready for her thoughts. But nothing came to her. She stared at the page, unable to think of a single thing to write. Except for her memory of the hidden scene within the Founder's Day backdrop, and she certainly wasn't going to be writing about that.

"Are you finished writing already?" Jack asked as he slipped into bed beside her. Then he noticed the blank page and looked at her quizzically. "Hit by some writer's block?"

"No, I'm just a little distracted today." Jack waited patiently for Elizabeth to expound. "I think the children saw the Founder's Day backdrop."

"Of course they have. They've seen it every year for their entire lives."

Elizabeth breathed in deeply. "I don't mean the whole backdrop I mean the…"

Jack laughed softly. "You're not still embarrassed by that, are you? Elizabeth, it's been 15 years."

She wished she wasn't so embarrassed, but she had to admit that the whole thing still brought some color to her face every Founder's Day. "I know, I know. But – we're kissing."

Jack's smile showed no hint of fading. "I did offer to find out who painted it. You know, then we could have punished the person with the gall to be so presumptuous. But by this point, there's no way even my investigative skills could find whoever painted it."

Elizabeth knew Jack was teasing her, but she took it quite seriously. She honestly still had some burning questions about the long ago event. "It truly is a beautiful painting. Why no one came forward to take credit, I'll never understand. He, or she, deserves some recognition."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It seems to me that some people prefer to remain anonymous."

Elizabeth let out a short breath. "Well, I guess, the inclusion of that little scene wouldn't exactly make one eager to admit painting it. I just wish that…" She noticed Jack's canary-catching grin, and the years long mystery was instantly solved.

"Jack Thornton!" she yelled, hitting him rather roughly in the arm.

"Shh, you'll wake the children," he shushed her, his smile not diminished in the least.

"I should wake them and let them know their father is a big liar. How long were you going to keep this little secret from me?" she asked, her voice barely lowering.

Jack was no less pleased with himself than before. "I knew you would figure it out eventually. Though I am a little surprised it took you this long. Honestly Elizabeth, I thought you were smarter than that."

She hit him again, more softly this time, then settled back with a sigh. "Actually, I think I'm more upset with myself than with you. It's true, I should have realized sooner than now."

Jack also settled back into bed and he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But remember… the best part about fighting is making up after."

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that emerged. "Well then, make it up to me."

And he did just that.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
